1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a display panel driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile industry processor interface (“MIPI”) is an interface widely used for mobile apparatuses having a resolution of nHD (360*640) or higher. According to a specification of the MIPI, when a communication error occurs, a valid packet may not be processed and an error report for the last communication error is only printed. In addition, a communication error process for Full HD resolution or higher has not been sufficiently provided.